


i put the 'fun' in funeral

by OhHiImSociallyAwkward



Category: Super Mario 3D World, mcdonalds - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gen, Nightmares, There’s some blood but it only a little bit, also if you dont know what i mean by “cat peach”, but now i have updated it so it doesn't look terrible, first fanfic, from super mario 3d world, i originally made this at 8 pm with 3 friends on July 5th, i regret making this, im talking about princess peach with the cat bell power up thing, please for the love of jesus do not read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHiImSociallyAwkward/pseuds/OhHiImSociallyAwkward
Summary: When Ronald is woken up by William, who had a bad dream, he gets more than he bargained for.





	i put the 'fun' in funeral

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking bad why the fuck did I write this.

Ronald McDonald walks down the hallway from William’s room to his own. As he is walking, however, he feels like something is wrong or that he should go back to William’s room to check on him. Ronald shrugs it off thinking it could just be his imagination running wild. He finally reaches his own room at the end of the hallway and contemplates whether or not he should go back to check on William one last time, he figures no, as he could accidentally wake him up after spending about an hour trying to put the young boy to bed. Ronald walks into his room and flicks the lights on and starts changing into his pink pajamas. Ronald walks over to the switch by the door to turns the lights and then slips into his twin bed getting under the covers and drifts off to sleep.

About 2 hours after Ronald gets to sleep he is awoken to something shaking him awake.

“R-Ronald! Please wake up!” A small voice said

Ronald groggily sits up and looks down at William and sees that he has tears pouring down his face, Ronald’s eyes immediately widen.

“William? What’s wrong?” Ronald asked as he got out of bed to kneel on the floor to comfort William.

“I had a bad d-dream”

“Oh, well,” Ronald paused and smiled, “can you tell me what happened in the dream?”

“I, I had a dream wher-where Cat peach killed sans after he stole her earrings, bu-but she turned around and saw that I had seen her do it and t-then threw me off a cliff.”

Ronald stares at the child for a moment thinking carefully about what he should say next, “Listen,” Ronald readjusts his position on the floor to sit crisscrossed on the floor, “Cat Peach cannot hurt you”

The small child looks at Ronald with tears in his eyes, “S-She can’t?”

“No,” Ronald shakes his head, “She can’t”

Suddenly, Ronald’s door slams open, as he and Williams snap their head towards the loud sound and their eyes widen in horror. There, sitting in the doorway, in all her pink glory, is Cat Peach hold a sharp knife in her soft paws.

“Oh, on the contrary, my friends” Cat Peach states as she jumps into action bearing her knife and her dangerous looking claws.

Ronald pushes William to his left as he starts screaming to move him out of the way of Cat Peach. When Cat Peach lands at where they once were Ronald picks up William, throws him over his shoulder, and bolts it to the door and running down the hallway. Ronald looks behind himself to see Cat Peach gaining on them as William starts crying even louder.

“Ronald! We’re gonna die!” William yells

“No, we ain’t!” Ronald yells back as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Mcgun and shoots Cat Peach as they’re still running.

Cat Peach starts laughing maniacally as the bullets just bounce off of her, “You fool, you absolute buffoon, bullets cannot penetrate my perfect form.”

“Frick!” Ronald swears and throws the weapon down to the ground

“Do you have anything else?!” William asks frantically

“Just this McKetchup!” Ronald responds as he pulls out a small ketchup packet.

“Then use it!”

Ronald complies and rips open the ketchup packet and throws it at Cat Peach who has almost caught up to them at this point.

Cat Peach screeches at the top of her lungs as the ketchup comes into contact with her fur and as a last attempt she throws the knife blindly towards Ronald and William. William screams as the knife races toward Ronald’s heart but before it can hit him his eyes open and he is met with the dark ceiling of is own room.

“What?” Ronald asks no one as he sits up trying to catch his breath.

Ronald looks down at his chest to see nothing there and sighs, decides to get up and check on William.

“Oh, Ronald~,” someone says in the singsong voice

Ronald turns around to see Cat Peach sitting on his bed with a bloodied knife and a crooked grin

“It wasn’t a dream.”

Ronald’s scream is heard throughout the house as the last thing he sees is Cat Peach’s knife stabbing into his heart.


End file.
